


Lay On Your Bones

by korik



Series: A Dissertation in Memories [10]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy, Disturbing, Don't Read This, F/M, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, not sure what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hell. This is weird even for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay On Your Bones

He says he collects her because he loves her.

 _Whud, whud, whud_ \- goes the dirt from the shovel into the grave, six feet deep, spilling out over the broken wings of his red stained dove.

Sleep in Morpheus' grasp, my love, sleep forever and I will watch over you.


End file.
